Harry Telford- A biker cruising wizard
by Padoot621995
Summary: When a young Filip 'Chibs' Telford was in England he never expected to meet and fall in love with a certain green eyed baby, let alone adopt him. Let's see how different Harry is when raised by an Irish gun-running, leather wearing biker. Bad dumbles. Good voldie and DE's. May contain slash and Mpreg later. Will contain strong language and mature content
1. Meeting Harry

A/N

I know a lot of you are waiting on the updates for other stories but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Please R&R.

Chapter contains a small mention of child abuse.

I don't own either Harry Potter or Sons of Anarchy just borrowing them.

* * *

 ****

 **Meeting Harry.**

 **Chibs P.O.V**

As I looked at my old friend and a man I considered my brother, Oliver Murphy, I couldn't help but smile. We were making our way to the only pub in Little Whinging, Surrey after doing a job for a brother who retired. Olly, as he preferred, was currently making faces at the streets with their white picket fences and perfectly trimmed hedges.

"I don't understand how anyone could live here." Olly suddenly commented.

"Aye, it's horrid that someone would want to live in a nice neighbourhood." I said sarcastically. I quickly dodged the punched aimed at my shoulder. "C'mon, let's get a drink." I said as I started walking through the car park. I unzipped my jumper as I went, it was unusually warm for the second of November.

I was almost at the door when I heard the distinctive cry of a baby. Deciding to investigate I followed the noise until I came across a Vauxhall vectra A. Looking in the back window of the drivers side, I saw a small child no more than two years old looking up at me with bright green pleading eyes.

"Dear god, the poor thing is sweating. Wait here, I'll grab a rock or something." Before Olly had moved I had my Cut wrapped around my fist as I put it through the driver side window.

"Or we can punch the window in, sure that works." Olly muttered as I reached in to unlock the backdoor. I opened the door and lifted the child out of the hot car. The small boy looked at me with thankful green eyes as the cool air hit him. Looking at the boy as he snuggled in I could see he wasn't properly cared for. His clothes too big and his nappy solid. I turned to look at Olly.

"Phone social services, I'm going to find the owner. That alarm is doing my head in." I said as I walked towards the pub again, only with a different agenda this time.

Walking through the door all noise stopped as the sound of the car alarm came through the open door. I noticed several families eating together or had been but were now looking at the door.

"Who own's the Vauxhall Vectra A in a red colour?" I asked, I watched as a largely obese man with too many chins heaved himself from the chair he was in.

"I own it, why?" He asked in a voice that sounded more like the grunt of a warthog than a human.

"There has been an incident in the lot. Could you come with me please?" I asked pleasantly. He watched me for a moment before the child shifted in my arms bringing the man's attention to him. I heard the woman (that I presume was his wife) gasp at the sight of the child. After seeing the boy, the man,his horse like wife and a young lad who was far too overweight followed me to the car where the man turned off the alarm.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? And why are you holding that. . . that Thing?" The man's voice was steadily getting louder and I felt the boy tense in my arms.

"First there's na need ta shout. Second, he isn't a thing but a child that you left to bake in a hot car and third my name is Filip Telford, this is my friend Oliver. Who might you be?" I stated camily.

"Vernon Dursley. This is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley." Vernon puffed out his large chest.

"And this little one?" Olly asked pointing to the child in my arms.

"Harry Potter. Our nephew, not that he's wanted. Should have died with his freak parents. The little. . ." Vernon trailed off as two guns were pointed at his face.

"How could you act so cold towards your own family? How could you treat an innocent child this way? Don't look like that. I can see the bruises on him. You're disgusting, lower than low. May god have Mercy on your souls for the innocent you hurt." I spat at the man before walking away to wait on the social services while Olly watched the horrid family.

Feeling a tug on my shirt I looked down at the boy. Harry looked back before opening his little mouth to speak.

"Da?" He asked in his child like voice. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Na little one, I'm Filip." I smiled at him.

"'Awwy Da?" He asked again.

"I don't know sweet thing. I think Harry's Da is with the Angels." I tried to explain to the toddler.

"Da 'one, Mama 'one?" Harry looked up with big sad eyes filled with tears.

"Aye, little one. Both gone." I said quietly.

"'Lip 'Awwy's Da now?" He asked in a small voice. Looking at the child with his big green eyes, dark unruly hair and cherub like features, I knew there was no way I could walk away from him. I would do everything in my power to keep the boy.

"Aye, little sun. I'm you're Da now. " I placed a kiss to Harry's forehead as he smiled and snuggled to go to sleep.

Three hours later found me sitting in the social work department signing the papers to legally adopt Harry as my own son. Normally it would have taken weeks to be approved but since they couldn't find any record of Harry for some reason and that Harry himself was a bit attached and screamed whenever he was taken away from me, the head of the department agreed for it to be rushed through.

"Okay, Everything seems to be in order. You can take Harry home now." The woman smiled at me and pointed to the door that Harry was behind. I smiled kindly in return as I stood and headed for the door.

"DA!" Was the very distressed call I heard as I walked into the room. Looking up I saw Harry sitting on the floor with a worker but instead of playing with the toys spread around, my son was crying his eyes out as he lifted his arms up to me. Seeing the distressed look on my sons face I wasted no time in crossing the room and picking him up.

"Hush now lad, Da's here. Yer alright now, how about we go home?" Harry nodded his head and stopped crying as he lay his head on my shoulder. With a small smile to the worker I left the building with my new son.

 **4 Weeks Later.**

A month later found Harry and I sitting in the Samcro club house in Charming, California as I waited on their decision of whether I was in or not.

 **Clay P.O.V**

I was sitting in the President seat in our Chapel reading the transfer script for the man waiting outside.

"So what's his deal boss?" My sargent Piney Winston asked.

"His name's Filip Telford, he was born January 8th 1973, makes him 22. He done six months as a medic in the Army before being court marshalled. Ex-communicated from the IRA in 1994, he then joined our SAMBEL charter for a year before the man (doesn't state his name) that booted him from the IRA saw him and warned him to get out of Belfast or he'd kill his wife and daughter. Doesn't say what happened to them. He adopted his son Harry James Oliver Telford from Surrey, England four weeks ago. That's it." I summed up for the boy's.

The table currently contained myself Clay Morrow as President, Tig Trager as V.P, Piney Winston as Sergeant, Bobby Munson as Treasurer, Kyle and Big Otto as members and two empty seats. One belonging to Lenny who was currently in Stockton and one waiting to be filled.

"Well that leaves a lot of questions." Tig said

"Yeah, guess we'll just have to ask him. Otto go bring him in." I said while looking over the paperwork again.

 **Chibs P.O.V**

I was standing talking with some of the girl's who were cooing over Harry as he soaked up all the attention when I heard the door's open.

"Hey kid, come in a minute." The guy I believed was called Otto said. I looked at Harry nervously, not sure if I wanted to leave him. He was still strange around people without me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine with the girl's." Otto said. I nodded my head and kneeled down to talk to my son.

"Hey Mo Domhan, I'm gonna have to talk to these guy's, kay? I'll just be through those doors. I won't be long." I said in my clearly heavy Irish accent.

"M'kay Da." Harry said with a smile. I ruffled his hair before standing and walking into the Chapel.

"Okay Filip, you're transfer papers left some questions. First what was your connection to sons before SAMBEL?" Clay asked

"Well first off I prefer Chibs, not Filip. As for my connection. I was the one to set the gun trading up with SAMBEL and JT. Sorry for your loss, he was a good friend." I informed them.

"Wait, you're the guy John told us about? You set up the pipe-line? Why were you kicked out then?" Clay asked again.

"Jimmy O wanted my girls and challenged me. As you can see, he won." I motioned towards my facial scars.

"Okay Chibs. Give us a minute." Clay said. I nodded and walked out shutting the door behind me. I stood by the pool table watching Harry play with his toys as the woman walked about doing their jobs. A few moments later I was called back in.

"Welcome to SAMCRO Chibs, take a seat." Clay said as Bobby handed over my new cut. After placing it on my back I took the empty seat next to Bobby.

 **Gemma P.O.V**

I walked into the clubhouse listening to Jax and Opie snipping away at each other and smiled fondly. The smile froze on my face as I walked in to see a baby sitting on the floor playing with lots of toys.

"Look Jax a baby." Opie said as he walked over to the kid and sat down.

"Yea man, you'll have you're own soon enough." Jax replied. Ope glared but looked at the small boy.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked

"'Awwy" The boy said.

"Really? My names harry aswell but everyone calls me Opie." He told little Harry. The boy giggled and past a block to Ope so he could play. As Jax and Ope played with the boy I looked to one of the girls, the question was clearly on my face as the girl held up her hands.

"He's none of our's. Belongs to the new guy, some Irish dude." She said. I nodded my head and looked back at the three boys when something Jax said clicked.

"What did you mean Opie will have one soon?" I asked and watched as both boys paled.

"Uh. . . Well you see Gem, Donna's pregnant. She's due in May." Ope held his head high as he said this not noticing the Chapel door's open.

"What in high heavens do you mean she's pregnant?" Piney said to his son. Opie froze before turning to his father.

"Umm. . . Surprise? You're grandson will be here in May." He said. Piney walked over and slapped the boy over the head.

"I gave you condoms for a reason. Suppose nothing we can do now." Piney said as he walked to the bar for a drink.

"Well, this is Gemma. My old lady and Queen. That's Jackson but he prefers Jax, he's my step-son and Harry Winson or Opie as he prefers. He's Piney's son." Clay introduced as a guy I didn't know walked over and lifted the baby from the floor.

"Hi, I'm Filip Telford but you can call me Chibs, this is my son Harry." Chibs said in a heavy Irish accent.

"Chibs just transferred from SAMBEL." Clay told us. I walked over and gave the boys a hug.

"Welcome to SAMCRO, Chibs."


	2. My son's a what?

Chapter 2

My son's a what?

7 years, it has been seven year's since my son and I had moved to Charming. Things have been going great, bussniess was busy and Jax and Opie joined us in '99. Little Kenny Winson came along in the May of '96 and is sister Elli followed a year later in the June. Piney thought it was only right that the small family was complete and allowed Opie to marry Donna 2 months after their youngest was born. Jax is still single after the break-up with his ex who left for Med school. Everyone else was the same as always except my son.

We are currently standing in the clubhouse not only trying to calm little Harry down but also figure out how he is doing it. The "IT" being the flying funiter, smashing glasses, destroyed books and rattling of walls, and in the middle of it all is my son as he throws the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen. All this over a mini Moto, damm Opie for buyin Kenny one.

"Okay, okay you can get the damm thing. Just stop whatever it is you are doing." I shouted at the boy. Suddenly everything fell to the floor as Harry smiled.

"Thanks Da." He said before skipping out the room. The boy's and I took in the damage of the main room. Bottles, glasses and windows were smashed all over, books and paperwork scattered and ruined and the funiture lay crumpled in heaps around the floor. As I was about to say something two pops were heard from behind us. Quick as a flash every gun in the room was pointed at the noise. Two people stood there, seemenly coming from no-where. The woman looked to be in her late 40's to early 50's. she had her brown and gray hair in tight no-nonsens bun. Her face was soft but serious and her eyes held a warmth that only a mother could have. She seemed to be wearing some kind of odd tarten dress.

The man with her was around my own age, with limp black greasy hair that sat above his shoulders. His nose was crooked, clearly from being broken and his eyes were as black as night. He had on some sort of long black trench coat that came to his ankles.

"Merlin, one 8 year old boy did this" The woman said in a strong scottish accent.

20 minutes earlier.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Scotland

Headmasters Office.

Third person P.O.V

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was sitting in his office at Hogwarts going over the teachers seaquales for september when the trinket on the right hand side of his desk started to beep.

'How odd, that hasn't made a peep since I dropped the boy with his relitives.' He thought as he picked it up and activated it.

'I always knew the boy would be powerful.' He thought as he watched young Harry destroy a room. The GPS charm kicked in and showed the little one to be in Charming, Carlifornia, USA.

'Well, I'll have to send someone to check on the boy.' With that last thought, Dumbledore got up to floo Minerva and Severus.

Once both teachers were in his office he started to speak.

"Minerva, Severus, I have some news about the Potter boy. It would seem he is no longer living with his relitives" He said in a grave voice, while inside he was seething that the Dursleys would allow someone to take his weapon when he was paying them a generous amount each month to 'care' for him. Even if the money was coming from the barts vaults.

"What do you mean Albus? Where is he then" Minerva asked.

"It would seem that young Harry finds himself in America." Albus said with his head down to hide his grimce at using the boys name.

"I was hoping the two of you could go and cheak on him. Bring him back to his relitives. My source has said that the boys magic is currently going haywire." I informed them.

"Of course Albus, we'll go now." Minerva said, Severus sneered at the woman but didn't protest.

"Thank you both. Here are his co-ordinets." Albus said handing over the details and watching as both left to check on the boy.

Back to Present.

Charming

Sons clubhouse.

Chibs P.O.V

"Who are you? And what do you want with ma son?" I snarled at the pair. It was clear they were here for Harry after the woman's comment. The pair turned to look at us and the guns for the first time.

"Oh my. You have nothing to fear. We just want to talk and ensure the boy is safe." The woman said.

"Me-me, is that you?" Gemma said as she pushed her way in front of us.

"Gem? Dear Merlin, it's been too long." The stranger said.

"24 years. Boy's put them down. They won't hurt us. This Minerva McGonagall. She's Jax godmother. What brings you here?" Gemma said in one breath. As we all lowered our wepon's I saw Jax staring at the woman he'd never met and was just told was his godmother. As the woman went to speak, Clay spoke over her.

"Gem, maybe some explaintion please" He said.

"Oh right, Minerva and I were best friends growing up. We would meet in Belfast during the summer and write to each other through the year while she went to a boarding school in Scotland. She's Tommy's old lady. We haven't seen or spoken since Jax was christened and she took a job teaching at her old school." Gemma explained.

"Okay, still don't explain why she is here now or how she knew it was Harry that destroyed the place." I said

"Oh, I'll take it from here dear."Minerva said.

"You know who I am, this here is a colleege Severus Snape. We are here to talk about young Harry and what he did today. We are also to ensure he is safe and taken care of, if not we have to take him back to England." She continued

"Well I'm Filiph Telford, legally Harry's father and you want be taken ma son anywhere. So if that is you're goal you can leave now." I said with a glare to them.

"We asure you , we have no intention of taking the boy from you. We just have to make sure the brat is safe, he is after all very important to our world." Snape sneered

"You're world? Wait. . what did you call ma son?" I took a step towards the dark man before Minerva stepped infront of him.

"Excuse him, he's not the nicest of men. what do you know of magic?" She asked me.

"Magic? are you for real?" She nodded her head before taking a stick and with a wave the room we had forgotten about was back to normal.

"Magic is very real and you're son is one of the most powerful of us not to mention famous. We live in hidden communities all over the world and only tell non-magic folk or Muggles if they are raising a magical child, like yourself." Minerva expained.

"Okay so what? You want to take him away?" I asked fearing the loss of my son.

"No, no of course not. I can see the love you hold for the boy and that the rest of you're family feel the same. I won't be taking Harry anywhere, I promise you. There is however somethings that you need to know." Nodding my head I indicated for her to continue.

"As I said before Harry is very prowerful. He is famous for defeating a Dark Lord and being the only one to survive the Killing Curse. He was only 15 months old at the time..."

"Wait, I adopted Harry at 15 months old. How is that possible?" I asked

"Harry's parents were killed on the 31st of October 1995. Harry was taken to his muggle relitives that night, we still believed him to be there until he showed his magic." Snape said.

"Okay, well I adopted Harry on the 2nd of November after finding him locked in a car in a pub parking lot while his fat uncle and horrid family ate their wieght in food. They said how they didn't want the "freak" and he should have died with his parents." I informed them, after they got over there shock Minerva continued.

"Well, that will be looked into. As I was saying he was only 15 months old at the time and no-one knows how he did it but the Dark Lord disapperared. I use this word as many believe he is not yet dead as the prophosy made about the two is still vaild. Had the Dark Lord died then it would become void. Now when Harry is 11 he will be invited to attend our school in Scotland, he may also get invites to the school here in America but as his birth parents paid Harry's touition when he was born I don't see how he can't attened Hogworts."

I listened to what she said but couldn't get over the fact that in a few year's my son would have to go to a boarding school for magic. I nodded my head to the silence and Minerva continued talking.

"Excellent, now as Harry lives so far from the school you will be provided with a portkey to take you to the platform in kingscross station where Harry can board the train with the other students. If both yoursef and Severus agree I would like for us to come and vist and help catch Harry up on what he would have learned so far had he been raised by his birth parents?" As both of us agreed she smiled at us.

"Wonderful, now we will have to put some wards around you're home and clubhouse to stop anyone with harmful intentent towards Harry from entering. They won't interfere with either you're bissnuess or you're home. They are just some protection wards and the Muggles won't see them."

"I'll do anything to keep ma boy safe, if that's alright with you boss?" I asked the last bit to Clay as it was his garage.

"If it keeps Harry safe then I don't see why not. He's family and we protect our own." Clay said. At his approvle the magic folk got set on the wards and Gemma and the girls started making some dinner. After the wards where done I spoke with Severus.

"Could you tell me why Harry's magic only just showed?" I asked the man.

"It could be a defeanse thing." he said. At my odd look he continued

"Even though Harry was young he did witness his mothers death. His magic may have stopped showing as a way to defend himself. Accidentle magic shows with high bursts of negitive emotion. If Harry hasn't shown alot of negitive emotion then it's common for his magic to not show. It can also show through fear or high positive emotion but that is less common. If his magic was trying to protect him then it wouldn't show when he was happy. I knew Harry before his parents passed and I know that he started showing magic at 4 months. This is young for our world, normally magic is dorment until around the age of 1 and then they will start with small things such as summoning the toys or bottles." The man explained. I nodded and started walking away. Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me to a dark corner.

"What?" I asked.

"You may not believe me but I must tell you for Harry's safety. It is not the Dark lord you must fear, He never went after the Potters. Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts was the one to kill them. Tom, the Dark Lord, went to help."

"Why would he go to help if there was a profacy stating Harry was his downfall?" I asked in disblief.

"Lily, Harry's mother, everyone thought her to be a muggle-born, a witch born to muggle parents, this wasn't true. Lily was the daughter of the Dark Lord. She was kidnapped as a baby and placed with people Dumbledore knew. I was Lily's best friend growing up and went she fell in love with Harry's father she begged me to help her find a way for his parents to allow them to wed. I took her for an inheritene test that showed her real parents and blood status. Tom loves his daughter and his grandson. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Dumbledore didn't want Harry to grow up knowing he would be more powerful than him."

"And yous want me to send my son the school that is run by the man that killed his parents and wants him dead?" I asked in disblief.

"He will not harm Harry now. When he shot the killing curse at young Harry, the child was able to deflect it. Tom had rushed into the room in an attempt to save his grandson and the curse hit him. It didn't kill him though and dumbledore now knows that the only way to get rid of Tom is for Harry to kill him. He may put Harry through extra training but I will not allow the child to be harmed and I will protect him with my life. I swear it to you." I looked into the man's eyes and saw the honesty there. I nodded my head.

"Why do you care for him so much?" I asked

"Lily was like a sister to me. She helped me through the darkest of times and I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me. I swore to protect her son and I will." With that he walked over to the table to speak with Minerva.

Explaining things to Harry at dinner was a lot easier. He accepted it easily and with childish wonderment. He never once stopped asking question but also swore that he wouldn't tell or talk about it to anyone but the people in room. The wonders of child innocence.


	3. Lessons and a new friend

**Lessons and a new friend.**

 **Chibbs P.O.V**

It has been four months since we found out about Harry's origins. I couldn't be happier that my brothers accepted my son and didn't start to treat him differently. Harry was his happy self and eagerly throwing himself into all the books that Severus sent him.

I am currently lying in my bed debating if it was worth getting up when I heard a thump and felt extra weight on my chest.

"Da, is it time to get up? An excited Harry asked. I looked up into the sparkling emerald eyes of my son and smiled.

"Yeah, Mo Domhan,what would you like for breakfast?" I asked, Harry gave me a 'is that a serious question' look making me laugh again. Gently shoving him off me I climbed out of bed.

After breakfast I was catching up on the news trying to contain my laughter as Harry sighed every few minutes.

"Da?" Harry finally said.

"Ya, son?" I asked.

"What time is it?" He asked sheepishly

"Well Harry, it appears to be 10:58am. Why?"

"How much longer?" He whined, laughing I replied.

"Sev should be here any. . ." before I had a chance to finish the door bell rang. Harry's whole face lit up as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Harry James Oliver Telford, what have I told you about opening the front door!" I said firmly, Harry stared at his feet with a guilty look plastered on his face before replying.

"Don't ever open the door as you never know who may be on the other side, sorry Da."

"Okay then." I looked outside to see Severus with an amused look on his face and a small blond child around Harry's age.

"Hello Filip. I do hope you don't mind but I brought my godson along" Sev said after he composed himself.

"Not at all Sev, do come in." I gestured to the sitting area.

"Draco this is and his son Harry. The boy I told you about." Sev said to the blond, Draco waved as Harry bounced up to him.

"Hi, I'm Harry" The boy practically shouted, Draco looked at him funny before smiling.

"Hello, I am Draco"He said politely. Harry giggled before pulling Draco up to his room while Severus and I spoke about his lesson plan.

Severus had been sending books and visiting our home the past four months to help teach Harry everything other magical children are taught before Hogwarts. After finishing the months plan I made us a coffee.

"I hope it was alright to bring Draco. I just thought it would be good for Harry to interact with another magical child." Sev commented as I handed him a cup.

"It's fine. I wanted to speak with you anyway. I know that you're planned was to tell Harry about his magical family and what happened to start preparing him for school with Albus but I was wondering if you could hold off till you're next visit."I asked with my head high, Sev looked me in the eye and waited for me to continue, I did so sheepishly.

"I still haven't told him that he is adopted" Severus gave a understanding look and nodded.

"I will continue his potion lessons for the day." he said. I smiled gratefully and went upstairs to get ready for work.

 **Severus P.O.V**

"Boys can you come down here please." I shouted up to Harry and Draco. A few moments later I heard their steps on the stairs.

"Look uncle Sev, Harry's toys don't move like mine do." Draco said with child wonderment. I gave my godson a small smile.

"Time to put the toys away boys, we're going to so some more potions work today." I gestured towards the table where I had already set up a cauldron. The boys quickly set to work, fallowing instructions easily and working well together. A few hours after the boys had helped clean up I called them back down stairs so we could drop Harry off at the clubhouse and I could take Draco home.

 **Four months earlier-Dumbledors office.**

"Ah, Minerva, Severus do come in, lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered the sickly sweets, both declined.

"Has young Harry been returned to his relatives?" He continued.

'There not his relatives' Severus thought but kept quite.

"No" Minerva answered. "It seems that is already with his legal guardian."

"What do you mean Minerva?" Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I mean Albus, that a lovely young man adopted Harry and moved him to America. Now we brought his new father up to speed and placed protection wards around Harry's home, school and the garage where his father works." Minerva finished, Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Very well, as long as Harry is safe and looked after. You are both dismissed." He said with a smile. Once they had both left the smile dropped from his face.

"The idiotic fools" He screamed as he pushed everything off his desk and his magic whipped around him in his rage.

"How am I meant to control the boy if he is on the other side of the world? I know!" He said as a plan started to form. Fawkes rolled his eyes and shook his head at his human as Dumbledore laughed manically.


End file.
